Gorillaz & The Mutants
by ChibiTusspot23 FanFic's
Summary: Chicos mutantes de diferentes lugares se van a vivir con Gorillaz, pero lo que no saben los mutantes es que tiene un sentido y poder oculto donde los convierte en algo cruel y malo. Pero también tienen como misión de protegerlos del peligro y estar a su ordenes. ¿Cual sera ese sentido y poder oculto de los mutantes?. ¿A que estarán expuestos?. OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. He estado creo que mucho tiempo fuera de FanFic. Pues, he estado ausente todo este tiempo porque con lo de la preparatoria, en mi nueva carrera escogida y porque tengo mucha inspiración para mis proyectos y FanFic's. Pero aquí va una que me dio por decisión final, gracias a la motivación de un amigo y la de mis amigos que me motivaron a crear. **

**Aclaración****: Gorillaz no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Damon & Jamie. Y los siguientes personajes que aparecerán después, son de mi propiedad, aunque hay uno inspirado.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Capitulo 1.

Después de varios años sin volver al mundo de la música, ahora Gorillaz estaban teniendo una vida "normal", si se podría decir así; 2D siendo golpeado por Murdoc, Cyborg volvio, Noodle y Cyborg hicieron las pases, Russell volvió a su tamaño, no ha habido mas enemigos, ni ataques sorpresas de Paula y varios FanBoy's y FanGirl's que tocaban a su puerta por fotos y autógrafos.

Pero en tomarse un tiempo o años de descanso no era para nada divertido, extrañaban ir a tocar en sus conciertos, ir a celebrar y ser invitados a cualquier shows. Todos reunidos en la cocina, desayunando, sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que Murdoc tomo la palabra.

-¡Saap!

– ¡Auch!. ¿Y eso por que fue?. – dijo 2D masajeandose la parte de atrás de su cabeza, del golpe que le dio Murdoc con un zapato.

– ¡Porque se me dio la regalada gana! – dijo Murdoc.

– Por dios Murdoc. Tu siempre haces lo mismo con el podre de 2D-san. – dijo Noodle a la defensiva de 2D. – Un día de estos y acabaras dejándolo noqueado.

– No me interesa lo que le pase a este estúpido. – dijo dándole una clavada a su cigarro. – ¡Por amor a Satan! ¡Estoy aburrido!. Ha pasado mas de 3 años desde que no hacemos música, no hay algo bueno para divertirnos.

– Es verdad. – dijo Cyborg cruzándose de brazos. – No hemos hecho nada. Solamente comer, practicar, salir, huir de los fans, jugar, cenar y dormir. No hay nada emocionante.

– *Bostezo* –

– Esto apesta. ¿Nadie tiene bueno que hacer?. – dijo Russell. – Que no sea jugar videojuegos, 2D.

– Diablos. – dijo 2D frunciendo el seño. – Es lo único divertido para mi.

...

...

...

– ¡Lo tengo! – exclamo.

– ¿Que se te ocurrió, 2D-san?. – dijo Noodle.

– Que les parece, chicos. Si vamos a una aventura. – exclamo como un niño pequeño que va a descubrir nuevas cosas.

– ¿Y a donde se te ocurre ir?. – dijo Cyborg.

– ¿Que les parece si vamos a explorar la bodega abandonada que esta fuera de la ciudad?. – dijo el peliazul.

– ¿¡La bodega abandonada!?. – exclamo Murdoc.

– ¿¡Estas loco _Men_!?. ¡A ese lugar esta prohibido pasar!. – dijo el afroamericano.

– ¡Ademas se dice allí que habitan en ese lugar un par de criaturas que fueron afectadas por un virus en esa bodega!. ¿¡Que quieres ir a poner en riesgo tu vida!? – dijo la asiática.

– Creí que seria una buena idea, para asi no sentirnos aburrido. – dijo 2D, deprimido.

– Entonces iremos. – dijo Murdoc.

– ¿¡QUE!?. – dieron todos al mismo tiempo.

– El Face-Ache al menos tuvo una estúpida idea en arriesgar nuestras vidas para ir a explorar un lugar peligroso, pero debo admitir, que eso seria una gran aventura. – dijo Murdoc.

– Por fin Murdoc me escucha- – dijo 2D :escenadeasombro:

– ¡Pero eso no quiera decir que aun te siga golpeando!. – dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza, de nuevo.

– Ok. – dijo 2D.

Todos salieron de su hogar, subieron al auto Stylo y se fueron directo a las afueras de la ciudad, al lugar de la Bodega abandonada.

_Ese lugar se considera peligros, ya que hace unos meses atrás, esa bodega era el laboratorio de un señor que hacia experimentos con animales haciéndolos cambiar de forma o estilo. Un día quizo intentar un cambio de rol con humanos, así que atrajo a su laboratorio a 6 personas, pero algo salio mal, un mal ingrediente hizo que uno de los jóvenes mutara a una forma de animales, solo 2 de ellos pudo salir con vida, al igual que el profesor, pero 4 de ellos no logro salvarse y se quedaron en esa bodega. _

Llegaron a la Bodega, bajaron del auto, nerviosos, observaron el lugar, ya tenia varios años sin ser clausurada o por lo menos estar a la propiedad del gobierno.

– Y bien...¿quien...va...a entrar? – dijo Noodle.

– Que entre 2D, el fue el de la idea. – dijo Murdoc.

– ¿¡Ah!?. – sorprendido. – Para la próxima mejor me quedo callado. – dio un paso adelante, justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta...

– ¡Espera!. – lo detuvo Noodle. – Este...yo entrare contigo 2D, para ayudarte. – dijo sonrojada.

– Eh...esta bien...supongo. – dijo igualmente sonrojado.

Ambos se acercaron a la gran puerta, observaron que no tenia cerradura la puerta, ambos empujaron para que puedan entrar todos y al entrar, observaron que estaba un gran césped que no se había cortado en muchos años, las paredes sucias, como si se estuviera a punto de derrumbar y un olor bastante horrible.

– ¿Que es ese olor?. – dijo Russel cubriéndose la nariz con su sudadera.

– Parece ser el olor de los experimentos del antiguo científico. – dijo Cyborg.

– Ignoremos el olor y vamos a entrar. – dijo Murdoc.

Todos, cuidadosamente, entraron a la bodega, con cuidado, para no hacer un ruido, que podría alborotar a las "supuestas" criaturas que habitaban ese lugar. 2D tropieza con algo, pero antes de que cayeran al piso, es salvado por Cyborg.

– Ten cuidado, idiota. – dijo Cyborg arrojando a 2D a Noodle.

– ¡Oye!. ¡No lo trates así!. – dijo Noodle.

– Shhhhhhh! Chicas no griten, podrían atraer a las criaturas.

– ¡Cállate!. – gritaron ambas chicas.

– ¡Ustedes a callar!. – grito Murdoc.

Grito tan fuerte que hizo que el techo se sacudiera y dejara caer polvo. En eso, se escuchan ruidos extraños; maullidos de una gato y un aullido de lobo. Aterrados, nerviosos y con los pelos de punta, escucharon que algo se acercaba a ellos. De las sombras de los pasillos destruidos y en desorden, se pudo observar una figura extraña pequeña y delgada que se iluminaban los ojos, en el techo, todos cosas o figuras humanas que al parecer los miraban con iras y entre las sobras de las orillas estaba otra figura extraña entre las sombras.

– ¿¡Que es eso!?. – dijo Noodle asustada, sujetada del brazo de Murdoc con fuerza.

– ¡Creo que son las extrañas criaturas que viven en esta bodega!. – dijo 2D asustado que sus ojos se hicieron blancos.

Las extrañas criaturas se acercaban lentamente a los integrantes, dejando dar un paso a la luz y...

_continuara..._

* * *

**Nuevo FanFic, nuevos personajes, nuevo capitulo y nueva parte. Espero seguir continuarla, pero como les dije estaré en todo el tiempo ocupada. Ah por cierto estoy pensando hacer un cómic sobre esta parte. Pero el tiempo dirá si lo haré o no.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y comenten. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola y buenas noches, aquí en mi ciudad esta lloviendo u!**

**Pero bueno al tema. Disculpen que no haya publicado el segundo capitulo pero como todo autor de FanFic allí tiene sus excusas; tarea, escuela, muchas cosas. Ademas del porque mañana iré a una expo y no estaré publicando así que me adelante.**

**Bueno todos ya saben Gorillaz no es mio y los siguientes personas que se mencionaran son de mi propiedad. **

* * *

Capitulo 2.

Aterrados, la "criaturas" se acercaban a ellos, cuando salieron a la luz, ni Gorillaz lo podía creer, eran...¿mutantes?.

– ¿Mutantes?. – dijeron los integrantes.

Eran de un grupo de 4 jóvenes; una chica de cabello rosado, largo, piel pálida, ojos rojos y con orejas, alas y colmillos de los de un murciélago. Que sin dudarlo, tendría una actitud bastante inocente. Otra chica de una estatura baja de cabello corto con su patillas largas azul, igualmente de piel pálida, ojos cafés oscuros y orejas, cola, ojos y colmillos de los de un gato, su mirada era seria. Un chico de estatura alta de cabello castaño oscuro con una melena que le llegaba a los hombros, ojos azules y tenia orejas, ojos, cola y colmillos de un lobo, su mirada era fría y para finalizar con otro joven que parecía que era el mayor de los 3, su cabello era oscuro largo y con un fleco largo que cubría todo su ojo derecho y como el resto de todos tenia cola y ojos hasta cuernos de los de un dragón japones.

– ¡Visitantes!. – dijo la chica murciélago. Su voz era dulce, de un tono de una niña y su actitud era alegre sin importar que la vean como una extraña.

– ¿¡Pueden hablar!?. – dijeron los integrantes.

– Por supuesto que si, tal vez seamos mutantes pero no extraterrestres. – dijo la chica gato. Su entonada de voz era un poco masculino y a la vez femenino.

– ¿Nos entienden?. – dijo Noodle escondida detrás de Murdoc.

– ¿Que acaso no nos oyes hablar?. Hablamos su idioma, o mas bien todos los idiomas. – dijo el chico lobo. Su voz era un poco grave pero como si fuera un hombre mayor.

– ¿Q-Que n-no...s-s-se su-supone que s-son...p-peligrosos?. – dijo 2D nervioso y asustado. Ninguno de los mutantes dijo algo, se miraron entre ellos, hasta que el chico dragón respondió.

– Me temo que estos se toman enserio lo que la gente cuenta sobre nosotros. Que somos criaturas extrañas, seres del demonio, fantasmas miles de cosas que inventa la gente para no acercarse a este lugar. – dijo el chico dragón.

– Entonces. – dijo Russell. – ¿No son como creen las personas que son?.

– Exacto. Solamente somos jóvenes que fueron afectados por el error de nuestro jefe. – dijo el chico lobo.

– Si realmente no son peligrosas. ¿Por que están en esta fosiga?. – dijo Murdoc.

– Estamos aquí porque nuestro jefe nos ordeno que nos quedáramos aquí. – dijo la chica murciélago.

– Pero, dijo que nos quedáramos aquí, hasta que alguien o un grupo de personas venga a este lugar y que nos muestre como es el mundo. – dijo la chica gato.

– Han estado todos estos años en esta bodega. Podresitos, de seguro si vida en este lugar es triste y solitario. ¿O no?. – dijo Noodle.

– Desgraciadamente si. – dijo la pelirosa.

– Hemos estado aquí encerrados por años, esperando a que alguien nos libere de esta fosiga y que nos muestre como es el mundo. Y sobre todo, querer descubrir nuestros, poderes ocultos. – dijo el chico dragón.

– ¿Poderes ocultos?. – dijo 2D.

– ¡Haber! ¡Haber! ¡Tiempo!. ¿¡Que no ven lo que esta pasando aquí!?. ¡Todos extraños fenómenos nos quieren hacer sentí mal para sacarlos de aquí!. ¿¡No lo ven!?. ¡Nos están engañando para atacarnos!. – dijo Murdoc.

– ¿Usted cree que queremos destruirlos?. – dijo el pelinegro.

– Ustedes son así, siendo afectados por ese extraño experimento de seguro quieren destruirnos a todos. ¡Mis esclavos vayámonos de aquí!. O quieren ser como estos fenómenos!. – dijo el satanista, los 3 los siguieron dejando a los mutantes.

– Bien hecho, genio. – dijo en modo sarcástica la peliazul.

– ¿Ahora cual sera tu plan para que nos dejen salir?. – dijo el pelicastaño.

– No nos escuchan, supongo, que tendremos que utilizar el...Plan B. – dijo el pelinegro.

Todos pusieron sus caras de preocupación, pero no había opción.

Con Gorillaz, llegaron a casa sanos y salvos, se reunieron en la sala.

– La próxima vez no hay que escuchar al Face-Ache. – dijo Murdoc con una botella de ron en las manos.

– Creí que seria buena idea. – dijo el peliazul. – Ademas, esos mutantes no se veían tan peligrosos.

– Tiene razón, no se veían peligrosos pero, ¿confiaríamos en ellos?. – dijo la asiática.

– ¡Por supuesto que no!. ¡Eso fue una trampa!. – dijo tomando un sorbo de su botella de ron. – ¡Pero por suerte que ya no volveremos a ese lugar y esos mutantes se quedaran allí para siempre!.

– ¡No estés tan seguro!. – dijo una voz a lo lejos de ellos. Murdoc escupió de su botella y los integrantes al voltear no se podían creer lo que vieron. Los Mutantes estaban dentro de su casa.

_continuara..._

* * *

**No se si fue emocionante o aburrida, pero igual espero que les haya gustado y como les debo Fic voy a hacer el capitulo continuo. Asi que esten atentos. n.n**


End file.
